


Времена обращения

by Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1920s, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Revolutionaries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Присоединяясь к Гриндевальду, его новые сторонники ожидали иного.
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест по заявке «4-33. Кинк на отсутствие кинков. Новые аколиты ждут темномагических жутей, а получают будни подпольной ячейки».
> 
> Название позаимствовано из книги Канетти Элиаса «Масса и власть». Полностью цитата выглядит следующим образом: «Революции — это подлинные времена обращения».
> 
> Множество хэдканонов о характерах аколитов, хэдканоны о деятельности революционного подполья, хэдканоны об именах.

«Я не сражаюсь из ненависти. Я считаю, что маглы не хуже нас. Они другие. Они не бесполезны, их польза в другом. Они не лишние, у них просто иное преддназначение».

Винда тяжело вздохнула, потёрла висок и отложила макет.

— Анки! — позвала она. — Анки!

Из-за линотипа, занимавшего весь угол в небольшом помещении типографии, выглянула волшебница. Её светлые волосы, убранные в хвост, были перепачканы чем-то чёрным.

— Здесь в слове ошибка. — Винда ткнула пальцев в «преддназначение». Лишняя буква вызывала раздражение. Словно зубы сводило от запитого горячим чаем мороженого.

— Сейчас поправлю, — сказала Анки усталым голосом. Глаза её, давно не знавшие сна, покраснели.

Винда порадовалась, что у них не было зеркала, понимая, что и сама выглядит не лучшим образом. Как и стоявший за печатной машиной Нагель. Гриндевальд попросил напечатать как можно больше листовок с его готовящейся речью. После выступления они должны будут передаваться из рук в руки, распространяться в других городах и странах, отправиться за океан… Чары Умножения здесь не годились.

Винда закрыла глаза и откинулась на мягкую спинку стула. За последние несколько часов она прочитала речь на четырёх языках, выискивая ошибки в наборе, и мысли в голове стали путанными, скакали, как строки текста на забракованном листе. К счастью, хотя бы зачарованная техника работала бесшумно.

Над головой заскрипели половицы. Винда распахнула глаза и напряжённо прислушалась. Рука потянулась к палочке. Анки и Нагель тоже замерли, готовые к нападению.

Дважды звякнул колокольчик, и Винда расслабилась. Всего лишь обычные посетители, решившие заглянуть в магазин тканей. Устраивать подпольную типографию на рю Жирардон было слишком опасно, и потому они обустроились в обычном немажеском квартале, где от обыденности и серости хотелось выть и лезть на стену. Винда не понимала, как Бланш удаётся не убивать каждого ступившего на порог не-мага.

Колокольчик вновь звякнул, оповещая, что посетитель или посетители покинули магазин. Вновь заскрипели половицы — это Бланш удалилась во внутренние помещения.

«Магия зарождается только в избранных душах. Ею владеют те, кто живет для высших целей...».

На всякий случай Винда просмотрела макет ещё трижды, но больше ошибок не нашла. О, хвала Мильфёю, значит, она сможет немного отдохнуть и заняться рукописями. Гриндевальд без устали повторял, как важно печатное слово, какая сила заключена в нём. Подобно Империусу оно могло повести за собой людей. По их воле и выбору. Ведь именно этого революция и добивалась — дать магам выбор, показать им свободу и убедить, что за неё стоит бороться.

Винда улыбнулась своим мыслям. Как же слепа она была когда-то. Окружённая роскошью и блеском, проводившая дни свои на бесчисленных приёмах и на охоте, она и не задумывалась, что прозябаяет, тратит свою жизнь и свою силу впустую, когда могла бы вершить судьбы этого мира. Гриндевальд открыл ей глаза. Хотя при первой встрече Винде показалось, что этот человек больше похож на любителя самых буйных, бесчинных и гнусных кутежей, а не на харизматичного лидера и политика. Но она ошиблась.

Гриндевальд дал ей цель, и потому Винда была готова исполнить любой его приказ. Убить его врагов, шпионить в Министерстве... Или руководить подпольной типографией.

На соседний стол опустилась стопка свеженапечатанных листовок, перевязанных бечёвкой. Через несколько дней их отправят из типографии по другим ячейкам так, чтобы Министерство не отследило.

Винда потёрла глаза. Лежавшие под рукой часы говорили, что время уже перевалило за полночь, однако она чувствовала в себе силы прочитать ещё одну короткую заметку. Её писал не Гриндевальд, а кто-то из его то ли немецких, то ли бельгийских товарищей. Гриндевальд рассчитывал, что им удастся собрать целый выпуск таких заметок о положении магов в других странах.

«Les non-magique se comportent comme des chacaux...»[1].

Поморщившись, Винда исправила «chacaux» на «chacals».

Может, ей бы и хотелось тех самых бесчинных кутежей, но жизнь твердила иное. А Винда не собиралась сходить с выбранного пути.

[1]Не-маги ведут себя как шакалы (фр.)


	2. 2

Блаженно улыбнувшись, Кэрроу обмакнула перо в чернильницу и вывела на свежем пергаменте следующее:

«Но он молил напрасно: губы пеной

У ней покрылись, дико взор блуждал, —

И рассуждать была она не в силах:

Во власти Вакха вся тогда была»[1].

Кончики пальцев слегка подрагивали отголосками удовольствия, голова ощущалась лёгкой, как после хорошего вина. Кэрроу действительно позволила себе немного расслабиться, дать передохнуть, пока не желающий идти на контакт пленник приходил в себя. Она собиралась продолжить через пару минут, как только выберет подходящее заклинание из своего обширного арсенала.

— Алетейя!

Кэрроу поморщилась. Собственное имя всегда казалось неуютным, неподходящим, точно костюм не по размеру, но Гриммсон продолжал игнорировать все просьбы звать её по фамилии, как остальные.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Гриммсон начал подниматься по лестнице, тоскливо скрипевшей под его шагами. Кэрроу дёрнула плечом, точно сгоняя мошку, и, обмакнув перо в чернила, несколькими штрихами набросала на пергаменте человеческий силуэт.

— Алетейя! — Гриммсон обладал неожиданно чистым голосом. Кэрроу не раз задумывалась, что он мог бы неплохо петь. — Djöfullinn![2]

— Ты мне мешаешь. Уйди, — потребовала она, заштриховывая намеченный силуэт так, чтобы выделить рельеф мышц.

Гриммсон не отозвался, и Кэрроу, полная неудовольствия, обернулась.

Гриммсон стоял рядом с пленником. Тот, подвешенный на зачарованных верёвках, не двигался. Повесил голову, точно в скорби. Кэрроу наложила на него Силенцио, чтобы не мешал отдыхать, и ещё парализующие чары, чтобы не дёргался, и теперь любовалась получившейся картиной. Ей нравилась эта недвижность: не статичная, но преисполненная намерения, что чувствуется в скульптурах воинов и дискомётов. Стоит только снять заклинания, как она оживёт: мышцы натянутся, сожмутся зубы и распахнутся глаза. Живой, подвижный материал. Он нравился Кэрроу много больше глины, бронзы и мрамора.

Только Гриммсон, взявший пленника за подбородок, портил ей вид.

— Я попросила тебя уйти, — напомнила она с угрозой. Не хотелось прибегать к силе. Гриндевальд не одобрял драки в рядах своих сторонников, но не запрещал спарринги, чтобы выпустить пар. И Кэрроу уже давно порывалась вызвать Гриммсона на ринг.

— Он мёртв, — констатировал тот, разворачиваясь. Ни тени страха или отвращения не промелькнуло на его лице, как случалось со многими другими. — Гриндевальду это не понравится. Напомнить его приказ?

Кэрроу поджала губы.

— «Чтобы никто не умер до того, как заговорит». — Гриммсон достоверно изобразил вкрадчивые интонации Гриндевальда. — Этот заговорил?

Кэрроу неопределённо повела плечами. Гриммсон её утомил. Но грядущее объяснение перед Гриндевальдом слегка… тревожило.

— Алетейя, ты вообще меня слушаешь? — Гриммсон помахал перед ней перепачканной бурым рукой.

— Я прекрасно тебя слышу, — холодно ответила Кэрроу. Она встала, чтобы перебрать кисти и выбрать палитру. Раз уж остаток сегодняшнего дня освободился, можно сделать пару этюдов. — И зови меня по фамилии.

— … brjálaður tík[3], — пробормотал Гриммсон и перехватил её руку, потянувшуюся к пеналу. — Приди в себя наконец! Гриндевальд прислал меня, потому что недоволен твоей… увлечённостью. Тебе приказано доставать информацию из этих упрямцев, а не превращать в фарш! Хочешь позабавиться — ищи жертв в другом месте.

Повторное упоминание Гриндевальда подействовало отрезвляюще. Кэрроу даже не попыталась вырвать руку из сильной хватки. Замерла. Подвешенный мертвец уже не казался ей таким уж эстетичным.

— И ты теперь будешь за мной всюду ходить как болонка? — огрызнулась она. Если сравнение с собакой Гриммсона и задело, вида он не подал. Наверняка слышал в свой адрес эпитеты и похуже. — Чтобы я не… увлекалась?

— Если потребуется, — согласно кивнул Гриммсон, отпуская её руку.

Он взмахнул палочкой в сторону мертвеца, и тот, более не удерживаемый верёвками, с противным хрустом рухнул на пол. Кэрроу поморщилась.

— Вот что мы сделаем. — Гриммсон колдовал, приводя тело в более пристойный вид. Действовал со сноровкой, явно не в первый раз. Кэрроу даже немного залюбовалось той отточенностью, с которой он творил тёмную магию. — Скажем, что вот этот пытался сбежать и пришлось его убить. Что больше такое не повторится. И такое больше не повторится, — с нажимом добавил он.

Недовольство вспыхнуло внутри алым, яростным. Гриммсон пришёл к ней, в её обитель, и наводил свои порядки. За такую наглость Кэрроу подвесила бы его под самый потолок, как замену выбракованному холсту, что стал лишённой движения жалкой оболочкой.

О, она хотела этого. Хотела проделать это и с другими. Но Гриндевальд запретил. От него исходила сила чудовищной мощи, от которой у Кэрроу порой наэлектризовывались волосы, и она подчинялась.

Гриндевальд сказал, что её видение мира пригодится потом, когда они всерьёз примутся за маглов. Сейчас же её польза для общего блага состоит в ином.

— Хорошо, — с промедлением согласилась Кэрроу. — Постараюсь сделать виноватое лицо.

— Лучше не надо, — усмехнулся Гриммсон. — Так договорились, Кэрроу?

Он протянул ей руку.

Кэрроу молча её пожала.

[1] Еврипид «Вакханки». Пер. Иннокентий Анненский.  
[2] Чёрт возьми! (исл.)  
[3] Чокнутая сука. (исл.)


	3. 3

Переговоры тянулись уже целую вечность.

По крайней мере, так казалось Абернети, изнывающему от вынужденного безделья в гостиной квартиры, где проходила встреча. Гриндевальд заперся в кабинете вместе с несколькими русскими магами — мрачными и угрожающими на вид, — и вот уже который час обсуждал с ними детали возможного сотрудничества. Абернети только и оставалось, что пить кофе, да разглядывать обстановку.

Гостиная ещё хранила тень присутствия прошлых обитателей. Поблёкшие от регулярной чистки тканевые обои, давно не циклевавшийся паркет, на котором отчётливо выделялись белые царапины от передвинутой мебели. Её тоже было явно меньше, чем в лучшие дни: слишком много пустого пространства там, где в привычных Абернети домах стояли разнообразные столики, подставки под вазы и стулья на случай, если гостей соберётся больше, чем способны вместить кресла и диван.

Ещё один предметом обстановки являлся устроившийся в потрёпанном кресле мужчина. Периодически он ободряюще улыбался Абернети, кивал на кофе и возвращался к чтению газеты, первую полосу которой украшала колдография волшебницы, осанкой напоминавшую мадам Пиквери. Змея, обвивающая ножку первой буквы заголовка, то и дело шипела на непонятного зверя, устроившегося сверху под названием издания.

Ни «Голос волшебника», ни «Крик горгульи» не оформляли так свои статьи, поэтому Абернети нет-нет да поглядывал на незнакомые буквы.

— Я покурю, если вы не против, — произнёс Абнернети, не уверенный, что его сторож понимает английский. За всю первую половину встречи он — представленный просто «мистер Исаев» — не произнёс ни слова.

Перила балкона покрывала тонкая корочка льда. С кованых цветов вниз свисали маленькие сосульки. Здесь же на втиснутой между стеной и решёткой тумбочке стояла пепельница.

Этажом ниже тоже кто-то курил. Абернети расслышал кашель этого человека, пока доставал портсигар.

Внизу, насколько хватало глаз, раскинулась Москва. Не похожая ни на долгие годы бывший Абернети клеткой Нью-Йорк, ни на родной Чикаго, она переливалась, щедро присыпанная снегом, как пирог сахарной пудрой. Абернети хотел бы спуститься, ступить на её мостовую, пройтись вдоль закованной в каменную набережную реки, но Гриндевальд запретил.

«После Великой войны русским волшебникам пришлось ужесточить Статус», — так он начал свой рассказ о стране, куда отправлялся искать поддержку. — «Здесь он даже суровей, чем на твоей родине».

Тем волшебникам, что жили слишком близко к не-магам, предписывалось покинуть дома. С печалью на лице и горячим сочувствием Гриндевальд рассказывал, как их братьям и сёстрам приходится прятаться, строить свои огороженные анклавы как можно дальше от не-магов, и окутывать их сложнейшими чарами. Даже местное Министерство переехало, и Гриндевальду пока не удалось узнать его новое местоположение.

Абернети поддел носком ботинка затвердевший снег, и из-под хрустящей корочки показался обрывок бумаги. Наклонившись, Абернети высвободил его, разгладил, крепко сжав сигарету в губах.

Обрывок оказался половиной календаря, в котором каждый день был отмечен своим цветом.

— Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь?

Абернети поморщился — не любил, когда подходят со спины. Скомкал календарь.

— Так вы говорите по-английски! — выпалил он, удивлённый. Он-то считал, что Исаев остался в гостиной, чтобы приглядеть за гостем, пока идут переговоры.

— Да, — кивнул волшебник, вынимая палочку и подпаливая кончик сигареты. — Прошу простить мне мои манеры. Я должен был раньше предложить вам разговор. Но увлёкся газетой.

Абернети не злился. Исаев мог оказаться Легилиментом, так что он не мог позволить себе вольности в мыслях.

На соседний балкон вышла женщина, закутанная в толстую шерстяную шаль. Она явно не могла их видеть, потому что когда Исаев демонстративно выдохнул дым и придал ему форму птицы, женщина даже не шелохнулась, хотя смотрела прямо на него.

— Про русских не-магов говорят, что их революцию финансировали немцы. — Исаев стряхнул пепел. Абернети, чья сигарета сгорела почти до фильтра, затушил окурок и бросил в пепельнице. Через пару мгновений её содержимое поглотил всполох фиолетового огня. — А теперь русские маги дают деньги на революцию немцу.

— А вы не русский?

— Наполовину, — улыбнулся Исаев. Улыбка у него была доброжелательная, но Абернети не собирался позволить одурачить себя. — Мать у меня из финских нойд.

Абернети не знал, кто такие нойды, и сказать ему было нечего, поэтому он вытащил ещё одну сигарету. Из гостиной не доносилось ни звука, значит, переговоры всё продолжались.

— Так далеко от Америки. — Исаев прислонился к кирпичной стене и с вежливым участием смотрел на Абернети. — Как вас сюда занесло, мистер Абернети?

— Вы ведь слышали. — Разговор, всё больше принимающий форму допроса, настораживал. — Я приехал с мистером Гриндевальдом, чтобы рассказать, к чему нас привёл закон Раппапорт.

Чистая правда.

— Я имею ввиду, как вы пришли к мистеру Гриндевальду, — уточнил Исаев, не меняя вежливого тона. — Чего вы ждали?

Абернети устремил взгляд к реке. Отсюда её воды, ещё не полностью скрывшиеся подо льдом, казались чёрными.

Чего он ждал? Чего?

Приключений. Азарта. Опасностей такого рода, что заставляют кровь бурлить в жилах. Каждодневных сражений с бывшими коллегами, которые предпочли оставаться в сотканном изо лжи мире. Погонь за артефактами из детских сказок, чьё существование он до недавнего времени отрицал.

Ещё — где-то в самых дальних уголках сознания — Абернети ждал, что все те байки, которые на каждом шагу рассказывают авроры, окажутся правдой. Жуткие ритуалы, опасные эксперименты с магией, разведение василисков. Извращённые пристрастия обитателей Нурменгарда.

Реальность оказалась скучнее. И даже в бой его пускали не каждый, считая, что его подготовка недостаточна. И вместо крови поверженных врагов Абернети стирал с лица пыль тренировочного плаца.

— Это личное, мистер Исаев, — ответил Абернети. — Здесь холодно. — Он погасил недокуренную сигарету. — Я хотел бы вернуться в гостиную.

Когда-нибудь эти переговоры всё-таки закончатся.


	4. 4

— Ты по уши в драконьем дерьме, Фроссар!

— Ты можешь не орать мою фамилию на весь этот гадюшник, — прошипел Морис. Конечно, отправляясь на встречу с Клерфэ, он изменил внешность, но когда твоя фамилия красуется на одном из плакатов «Разыскивается»…

— Прости-прости. — Клерфэ насмешливо замахала рукой. — Но ты даже не представляешь, насколько глубока та задница, в которую ты угодил.

Морис поморщился. Клерфэ он недолюбливал ещё с той поры, когда носил аврорский значок. Но выбирать ему не приходилось.

Насколько проще было бы просто сесть на ближайший корабль, шедший в Австралию или Новую Зеландию. Он достаточно свободно говорил на английском, чтобы затеряться в толпе. Но что потом? Он сохранит жизнь, но как сложится её остаток? Без новых документов ему прямая дорога в общество не-магов, которых можно по-мелочи морочить чарами. Если местные магические власти им не заинтересуются.

Ну уж нет!

— Обойдусь без твоего сочувствия, — огрызнулся Морис. — Давай к делу. — Он швырнул на прожжённый в нескольких местах стол кошелёк с безантами. — Вот задаток.

Лениво, как сытая кошка, Клерфэ потянулась к кошельку. Заглянув внутрь, она удовлетворённо хмыкнула и наклонилась ближе к Морису.

— Знаешь, как раньше говорили: «если есть выбор, кому сдаваться: англичанам или французам — выбирайте англичан, у них хоть кормят прилично». Но теперь Скамандер лютует, а над твоими выжившими коллегами поставили Моле.

— Моле? — переспросил Морис.

Все, кого он знал, в равной степени уважали и боялись Моле. Беспощадная как эриния, она слыла непримиримым врагом Гриндевальда. Поговаривали, что у неё к нему личные счёты.

Доведись Морису выбирать, он сделал бы всё, даже припомнил бы какие-то родственные связи с Британией, лишь бы не попасть к Моле.

— Маргарита Моле, — произнесла Клерфэ с театральной выразительностью. — Ну как, затряслись уже поджилки, а? — Она понизила голос до едва слышного шёпота: — Фроссар.

— Уймись, — зло прошипел Морис.

Клерфэ усмехнулась и резко откинулась на спинку шаткого стула.

— Есть у меня один умелец. Сделает так, что не подкопаются.

— Сколько?

— По времени где-то дня четыре, а по цене сообщу как переговорю. Встретимся завтра.

— Только не здесь. — Дурно пахнущий немажеский бар у самых парижских отстойников вызывал отвращения не меньше, чем подозрений. — В «Весёлом вдовце». В три часа после полудня.

— Чистюля, — с насмешкой прокомментировала Клерфэ. — Договорились.

Наконец Морис смог покинуть бар и аппарировать в гостиницу, где снимал один из скудно обставленных номеров. Чем-то комнатёнка напоминала его съёмную квартиру в одном из переживших реконструкцию зданий близ рю де Риволи.

Мориса передёрнуло.

Устало выдохнув, он лёг на узкую кровать и прикрыл глаза, слишком вымотанный этим днём, чтобы раздеться сразу.

В Министерстве он был всего лишь младшим аврором. Недостаточно расторопным или родовитым, чтобы сделать быструю карьеру, и недостаточно смекалистым, чтобы вести самостоятельные расследования.

Так бы всю жизнь и прозябал на одном месте, в лучшем случае рассчитывая на должность помощника при ком-то из более способных коллег, не встреться ему Гриндевальд.

Саботировать операцию на кладбище Пер-Лашез. Это ведь совсем просто — предать своих. Зато по другую сторону огня Протего Диаболики его ждало лучшее будущее. Морис тщеславно полагал, что Гриндевальд неспроста выбрал его. Разглядел в нём что-то, чего не увидели остальные. Что теперь он получит свою долю славы и влияния. Уважение новых союзников и страх прежних.

А лицо той рыжей девчонки он всё равно не запомнил.

Поджав губы, Морис перевернулся на бок.

Но его задвинули. Положили на полку, как отслуживший своё инструмент, который может пригодиться в будущем. Или нет.

Его даже о Министерстве и аврорах не расспрашивали. Наверняка — сообразил Морис позже — у Гриндевальда и так было достаточно шпионов, доносивших ему все свежие вести.

Пусть так. На новом месте Морис уж своего не упустит.

***

Назначенного времени Морис ждал с плохо скрываемым нетерпением. Он несколько раз измерил периметр номера, а потом долго разглядывал отражение в щербатом зеркале. От нервов у него раскраснелись щёки и лоб, он похудел, а веко левого глаза то и дело дёргалось.

Отправит ли Гриндевальд кого-нибудь за ним? Или его побег окажется столь же неважным, как и его перебежничество?

Клерфэ уже ждала в условленном месте. Закинув ногу на ногу, сидела за стойкой полупустого бара и потягивала прозрачный напиток из бокала.

— Советую попробовать. — Она постучала ногтем по стеклянному краю. — Вкусная штука. И отлично расслабляет.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз. Что там с документами?

— Нетерпеливый какой. В общем, дело так обстоит…

Когда на плечо легла крепкая рука, а в спину упёрся кончик палочки, Морис замер. Он не заметил, как к нему подкрались.

— Давно не виделись, Фроссар. — Его развернули, и Морис успел разглядеть ещё троих авроров, прежде чем тяжёлый кулак опустился на лицо, сминая нос.

— Поаккуратней! — прикрикнул кто-то. Морис прижал руку к носу, и пальцы мигом стали влажными. Его встряхнули. — Я тебя перед Моле оправдывать не буду!

Щёлкнули наручники. Морис дёрнул было руками, но получил ощутимый тычок палочкой в спину. Его обыскали и теперь его палочку в руках держал один из авроров, смотрящий на Мориса с нескрываемым презрением.

— У меня тоже есть убеждения, Фроссар. — Он обернулся. Клерфэ так и сидела за стойкой, помешивая в бокале шпажкой с нанизанной оливкой.

— Тогда верни аванс, — зло сплюнул Морис.

— Зачем? — Она удивлённо вскинула брови. — Он тебе всё равно не поможет, а мне пригодится.

— Да-да, Клерфэ. — Удерживающий Мориса за плечо аврор подтолкнул его к выходу. — За наградой можешь явиться хоть сейчас.

Ему вправили нос, но после знакомства с кулаком голова точно раскалывалась на части. Ни на чём ином, кроме боли, сосредоточиться не удавалось. Парная аппарация же едва не вывернула его наизнанку.

— С возвращением, мсье Фроссар. — От вкрадчивых ноток этого голоса Морис вздрогнул. Он поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Моле, и почувствовал, как страх липкой дланью сжал нутро. — Нам с вами предстоит беседа. Скажите, когда вы ели в последний раз?

_11 декабря 2019 г._


End file.
